


sedated

by attackonhail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Studying, kind of, nobody knows how to express their feelings, probably inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonhail/pseuds/attackonhail
Summary: Ron needs help with potions and there happens to be a particularly skilled Slytherin who, on occasion helps poor unfortunate souls.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	sedated

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure everything i said here is inaccurate to the story line but lets goooooo

Admittedly, Ron was not the best at potions and it bugged him. Every day in the great hall he would hear Hermione going on about a new potion she was able to complete with ease. It wasn’t that he despised her for it but it just made him rather disappointed. Granted he wasn’t at the bottom of his class. It was nearing winter at Hogwarts and he felt that if his mother asked how he was doing in school once he was home for Christmas break, he wouldn't have anything nice to say.

Thats how he ended up here, sitting across from Draco Malfoy in the library with potion books laid out in front of them.

”Are you just going to look at me and hope that you will finally be competent enough to read or are you going to open a book?” 

-

Ron had blurted out the idea in a rather rhetorical manner. “Ron if you need help in potions you should just ask Hermione” Harry had said. Though he knew he should ask her, the prefect thought it best that he didn’t. Knowing that if he tried to use her study tactics, it would end up a shit show again.

”Thanks for the idea but Im not trying to have a repeat of last months study group.” The two slacked too much for Hermione to stand, thus resulting in a shouting match about work ethic. Harry nodded and turned back to his cauldron, accepting that Ron was probably correct in this matter.

“Maybe you should take whatever help you can get, Weasel.” Ron turned, dreading having to speak to the snake that he knew the voice of so well. Malfoy stood behind the Gryffindor, holding the wolfsbane he had gotten up for with a particularly smug look resting on his face. Ron huffed, not excited to be degraded for his shortcomings.

”Then maybe you should help me, Mr. Top of the Class.” sneered Ron. He refused to look Malfoy in the eyes, feeling the ashamed red rush up his neck. Malfoy would never help Ron, after all they were from opposing houses, and Malfoy only ever saw him as Harry’s Ron or poor unfortunate Weasley.

”You know, maybe I am feeling quite charitable today. Meet me in the library at 8 Weasel.” 

With those words, Ron was sort of stunned, unable to retort or come up with a coherent response before Malfoy walked back to his table. He couldn’t fathom why the Slytherin would even consider helping him, nevertheless spending a period of time with him willingly. Obviously he wouldn’t be going, why would he get help from a snake like Malfoy. 

The thought of sitting in a library, listening to Malfoy speak was not something he took pleasure in considering. Ron scoffed and looked back to Malfoy to see if he was laughing, like this was some sort of sick joke. Surprised to see Malfoy intently focused on his cauldron, Ron nearly begged to hear the light chime of his laugh. When Snape announced the end of class, the ginger nearly thanked Merlin. Gathering his books, he caught up to Harry and walked beside him.

”What did Malfoy say to you? I was going to come over and help but he left pretty quick.” Harry inquired as they pushed through the crowded corridors. 

“Just Malfoy being Malfoy, that snobbish twat” Ron wasn’t entirely sure why he didn’t just tell his friend what had gone on. It wasn’t as if he would go, though he could use the help. The two walk into the great hall, taking their respective seats at the table. Ron sat next to Hermione who had arrived before them, as she had walked with Ginny. 

“Ron, please stop shoveling the food into your mouth before you end up eating the plate too.” Hermione looked in disgust at the display of Ron somehow simultaneously scooping dinner onto his plate as well eating. He set his fork down and groaned, taking a break before his digestive system got payback. Harry decided to inquire about Hermione’s new book she had on her side as he hadn’t seen that cover before.

Draco was sitting posh at his table as always, using those stupid elegant hands to pick up his stupid cup. It wasn’t that Ron decided to stare at him, it was entirely Malfoy’s fault, truly, for being in his line of vision. He supposed he didn’t find the blond revolting as much as he did his first few years at Hogwarts, but that did not mean he desired to be around him.

”Hey” Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron’s face. “I asked you how your grades were going, since we were planning on going to Hogsmeade soon before winter break, you know McGonagall checks.” Ron now seriously debated telling her about his shitty marks in potions. He gnawed on his lip before deciding to speak.

”Im passing. Obviously I’m not a bloody master in all subjects but I’m getting by.” He thought that was a good middle ground between truth and lie. Hermione sighed, but decided against interrogating her friend. Now this was an issue, telling his safety net that his marks were passing. Without realizing it, Ron had trapped himself in a sticky situation. Now he was fully aware of his two choices, study hard himself, which he has honestly tried but to no avail, or dare to accept Malfoy’s study invitation

Ron found himself audibly groaning as he knew the best way to get his marks up, was to actually sit with Draco Malfoy, the snottiest Slytherin, and listen to him talk about the art of advanced potion making.

-

The trio finished their dinner and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron took his place on the floor infront of the large burgundy chair haphazardly and leaned back, he found the floor was the best spot since it was closer to the warmth eminating from the fire place. Harry sat on the couch and Hermione knelt infront of the table, spreading out her array of study material. Looking up at the clock, Ron couldn't focus on anything else other than the fact then in less than 40 minutes he would be studying with Malfoy. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was actually quite nervous. 

Never talking to the snake for longer than 5 minutes gave him no concept as to what a consistent conversation with him would be like. But wait, they aren’t going there to be friends and learn about each other, this was to study, there was nothing to concern himself about other than a few insults thrown his way and a potential power struggle. 

What he was now genuinely concerned with was how he was going to tell his friends he had to go to the library without seeming suspicious. Maybe he could tell them and just hope they don’t ask why or are curious enough to follow him. Perhaps it’s best they don’t know where he’s going at all so they have no concept of where to go.

”Ill be back later guys.” Really?, thats the best he could come up with. Ron stood up, avoiding the inquiring looks from both Harry and Hermione, and scurried out of the portrait with his potions homework in his hand before they had the chance to ask him anything. 

-

As Ron took his walk down the corridors, he couldn’t help looking around him to make sure nobody saw him, as if he were committing a crime by heading to the library. The walk felt like he had just walked from London to Scotland in one trip. But he had finally reached the library, picking at his knuckles, he walks in and takes a look around. There was Malfoy, sitting at a table in the far corner, between two bookshelves. 

The Slytherin had his books spread open, appearing to work on his homework. There was nothing extravagant about the sight but it intrigued Ron nonetheless. Maybe it was because of how content Malfoy looked, Ron wondered if this was actually the Malfoy he knew, with how calm and not pretentious the blond seemed. This all came crashing down once he walked over to the table and took the seat across from the boy.

”You’re early.” Malfoy stated, pursing his lips when he glanced up at Ron, any remnant of calm disappearing. The gryffindor looked up at the clock, confirming that he was infact twenty minutes early.

”So are you.” It was a lame retort but nothing came afterwards. Malfoy went back to his work and Ron set down his homework. He looked at the boy infront of him, not sure what he was anticipating.

”Are you just going to look at me and hope that you will finally be competent enough to read or are you going to open a book?” Malfoy did not even look up as he threw his first casual insult at Ron. In response, Ron only opened the advanced potion making book infront of him and looked blankly at it as if waiting for further instruction.

”You do know how to read don’t you?” Malfoy inquired sarcastically.

”Obviously I do, you twat. Aren’t you supposed to be helping me? I didn’t know you invited me to book club.” Ron shot back. He thought he was supposed to get help and not just read his book infront of him. He could’ve read anywhere else, so whats the point of being here?

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy answered “Read the Amortentia potion chapter, we have the exam on that soon. Once you read I can help if you don’t understand something. You need to have basic understanding of the potion first before I can do anything.” Ron supposed he was right, and they fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence as he read the chapter and the blond scribbled his notes out. A thought came to Ron and before thinking, he vocalized it.

”Why are you helping me?” The comforting silence suddenly became uncomfortable and Ron wished he never spoke. He watches the gears in Malfoy’s head turn as he formulates a response.

”I’m not completely evil, I can help the less fortunate from time to time.” Oh. Ron should’ve seen that coming from a mile a way. Malfoy smirked and looked back at his work. The ginger sighed, continuing his reading. Malfoy did in fact take a few glances at the boy in front of him when he wasn’t looking. He supposed the Weasel wasn’t the most disparingly ugly thing he’d ever seen though he was still a bumbling fool. There were freckles on the gingers hands that he hadn’t noticed before. He supposes it’s because he never looked at Ron for long, which for a second, he thought was a shame, but he shook the thought off before he gave it any agency. A good lot of time passed before the silence was broken once again, this time by Malfoy.

“You know Weasley, your not as insufferable when you sit there and be quiet.” Malfoy spoke this insult as if it would negate the thought that ran through his mind moments ago. When Ron went to retort, he was cut off.

“Oh hush, its a compliment you ape. Don’t get me wrong, I still feel personally wronged by your existence.” Ron frowned not fully being able to process all the words just thrown at him.

”Can we just get this done? I just need passing marks before Hogsmeade and winter break.” Ron said dismissively, too tired to create a proper response to the compliment or insult, he couldn't exactly tell. Draco deflated a bit at that, like he had anticipated a match of wits.

”Regardless of whatever gets done tonight, we still will have to meet up again. This might shock you but to learn you have to dedicate yourself.” Ron watched as Malfoy seemed to get defensive. He decided it best to not respond to the blond, and they got back to work. Ron scanned through, trying to retain most of the information, dreading the idea of asking Malfoy an easy question. He glanced up at the clock once he reached the end of the chapter. He debated wether to announce the fact that it was 10 at night, oddly relaxed in his seat. 

Malfoy was paying him no attention, scribbling on as he bit the inside of his cheek. It was confusing for Ron. Being here, like this, with his sworn enemy, without actively trying to destroy each other. He felt calm, and it was weird. Now, he hadn’t exactly let his gaurd down but it was hard to stay on the defense when his opponent seemed to do nothing but sit across from him, and look concerningly elegant while doing the simple task of writing. It was probably the way he was raised, all uppity and posh. Maybe the act of seeming powerful and purposeful was so ingrained into his concious that he was able to do so without effort. It made Ron think.

Ron had been sitting here for too long, gazing at Malfoy, ignoring the time. He had been holding in a question but decided to not ask it tonight. Maybe tomorrow so he could save Malfoy from turning into an arrogant all knowing prick and he could just remain the way he is now. Serene.

”Weasel, whats the time?” The clock was behind him so it was understandable he’d ask Ron.

”10:23.”

”It’s late.”

”It is, isn’t it.”

When the silence remained for too long afterwards, and nobody moved to get up, Draco took it upon himself. He gathered his belongings and stood from his chair.

“Meet me here again on Friday , I have extra Potions tomorrow. Same time.” Malfoy stated, and allowing no time for response, he walked off. Ron wouldn’t have questioned him anyways so it didn’t bother him. He got up and headed back to his common room.

It seems Harry and Hermione stayed there, past when they normally would. Of course, they are going to interrogate him.

”Oi, where have you been?” Harry was the first to go.

”We thought you were going to steal from the kitchens but getting a snack doesn’t usually take 2 hours.” Hermione decided to add. Ron groaned, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch.

”I went to the library.” 

“The library? Alone? I mean no offence Ron but when have you ever willingly gone there.” Harry joked. He made a pressing point. In no other circumstance had Ron ever gone to the library, willingly, and without one of them. He got his fair share of reading and studying in class and that was usually enough for him to handle.

Until it wasn’t.


End file.
